Always A Team
by Kelly2727
Summary: Steve gets called up from the reserves. Can he count on his team when he needs them the most and hope they reliase something is wrong? Steve & Kono are in a relationship in my story.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC FOR HAWAII 5 0 HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**DISCLOSURE – I DON'T OWN HAWAII 5 0**

**Chapter 1**

The office was quiet which was a great feeling for 5 0 team as it was very seldom they managed to just sit and catch up with paperwork. Steve was in his office watching Danny and Chin joking around the smart table and he smiled. Kono and Lori where down at the lab getting the information they needed for the paperwork to officially close this case. Just thinking of Kono made him think back on the past year and a half. How things have changed he thought to himself.

When he was stuck in that jail cell thinking that he was going down for murder of the late governor he didn't hold out much hope for not getting the death penalty. The look in Kono's eyes in booking broke his heart. Because off all that he had done in the search of Wo Fat had nearly cost him his team but it had cost Kono her badge and for that he would never forgive himself. The day they found her in the car with a dead body next to her, Steve thought his whole heart had been wrapped out of chest, never in a million years did he think that Kono would turn dirty. He knew deep inside that it wasn't true but he had to find out the truth before he could believe it. Once they find out everything and that Kono and done that for them guilt washed over him for thinking anything bad about her. Things weren't so easy to start off with once Kono was back with 5 0 as she felt as though he had replaced her with Lori and the tension between the two to start off with could have been cut by a knife. But as time went on they became friends, they'll probably never be best of friends but friends was good enough. The trust that she lost in him and been re-built and for that he could never be happier.

Now in the year and half that had past they had been dating for nearly 10 months of that. After everything with IA the two had sat down and had been openly honest about everything with each other which lead to then becoming closer and then onto their first date. Since that day their relationship has went from strength to strength. He was pulled from his thought by someone laughing, he knew that smile. He looked towards the main doors and gave her the biggest smile he could. Kono winked and smiled back before heading for her office, grabbing something and heading back out again but not without nipping into his office first and giving him a quick kiss before she left the building again. Steve was sure in that moment that his love for Kono was growing more and more every day. With that thought he got up and made his way towards the break room for a coffee but he didn't miss the smirk Danny through him.

He had just finished making his coffee when his office phone rang. All heads turned to his office. No-one ever phoned his office apart from one person the Governor. So much for a quiet day he thought has he made his way back to his office, knowing that 3 pairs of eyes were watching him. Once finishing the call, he picked up his keys and made his way out shouting to Danny about going to see the Governor and he'd see them all in the morning. Once in the car he sent a quick text to Kono saying he'd see her at home soon.

Forty five minutes later Steve emerged from the Governor's office in a defeated body language. He had been re-called from the reserves for a mission in which he left for in two days and he couldn't get out of it. He sighed, how was he going to tell the other's especially Kono.

**Well there's chapter 1 hope you's like it. Chapter 2 will be up tonight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is mainly Steve & Danny but a little bit of Kono at the start **

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own Hawaii 5 0 **

**Chapter 2**

Arriving home about 10mins later, Steve realised that he was the only one home so decided to sit outside and think on how to break the news to Kono. He didn't have a clue how he was supposed to tell her without her being devastated. With that thought in mind he decided that he would speak to Danny first in the morning once away from the office and hope he could help him along. At that moment he heard a car door slam shut, putting everything about the mission in the back of his mind for the moment, he went inside to greet Kono and start the dinner.

Once dinner was finished with and they were busy washing and drying dishes Kono could tell that something was a bit off with Steve so she decided to ask;

"**Steve, you've been a bit quiet since I arrived home. Is everything ok?". **She asked. Steve sighed he should have known she would notice something was up but wasn't ready yet to tell her what;

"**Yeah everything's thing just thinking a few things over. You want to have an early night and watch a DVD?". **He smiled hoping she would leave it at that for now. Kono frowned a little but didn't push it so she just nodded her head for now. She had known Steve long enough to realise that he will open up when he's ready to talk. With that they both disappeared into their bedroom and the DVD was long forgotten.

The next morning they had caught a case and Steve & Danny where out in the car heading to get witness statements. Steve decided that it was now or never to ask Danny what had been bothering him since leaving the Governor's office yesterday;

"**Danny, if you had to tell someone thing important how would you go about it?". **Danny was a bit taken aback that Steve was asking him for advice but by the tone of Steve's voice it must be something very important. So he decided to cut to the chase;

"**Are we talking about someone else or yourself Steve?".** He had turned a little in his seat so he could see Steve better. At his question Steve pulled over and shut off the engine. Danny raised an eyebrow at Steve's actions but said nothing. Sighing Steve looked straight head when talking;

"**My meeting with the governor yesterday was to inform me that I've been recalled from the reserves for a mission, I tried to get out of it but I can't. I leave the day after tomorrow, not sure how long for and I haven't a clue how to tell Kono and the rest of the team".**

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew it was a possibility that Steve would be called but he never thought it would happen. Things were going great for the team and for him and Kono at this point. Nodding his head he spoke;

"**Honestly I have no idea but you have to be honest with her, tell her that you love her and you'll come back safe. She won't hate you Steve, yes she'll be disappointed but she won't leave you. She loves you too much. As for the rest of the team we knew it was a possibility that you'd be called but hoped it wouldn't happen. But now it has we'll be fine and we'll always have your back know matter what and no matter where you are".**

Steve looked at Danny for the first time since stopping the car, he could see the honesty in his eyes and new he had made the right choice in speaking with Danny before anything else. Now how will he respond to the next part, with that he dug his hand into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box and handed it to Danny. Danny's eyes widened at the sight of the box, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Before he had a chance to say anything Steve spoke;

"**I've had it for about 6 weeks but never really found the right time to ask her. I was going to do it tonight since it's been 10 months for us being together. She's it for me Danny and now I haven't a clue what to do thanks to this stupid mission". **Steve had to look away from Danny at that point as he didn't want him to see the tears forming behind his eyes. Danny looked at the ring and thought it was Kono all over. He felt sorry for Steve, he really did.

"**You can still ask her tonight you know, once you've told her about the mission. Why don't the two of you leave the office early; go home and tell her about the mission and stuff. Then take her to dinner or something and ask her". **He smiled if there was any chance of them being together forever now was the time to start. Steve just looked at Danny in shock for a minute. He's done the whole proposal and marriage thing so he knows what he's talking about. He smiled and nodded his head at Danny before putting the box back in his pocket, starting the car and pulling out into the street ready for a day's work.

He knew what he had to do now and he knew for certain that he was going to break Kono's heart and he'll never be able to forgive himself for that.

**That's it for chapter 2. Up next chapter 3 – telling Kono & the rest of the team, the proposal & Steve leaves.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the lovely reviews so far for my story. I'm not sure how to get it to move up the page when I update so hopefully those that are waiting for an update will get told it has been **

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own Hawaii 5 0 **

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the day just seemed to drag by for Steve; he's sitting staring out the window in his office thinking off the best way to tell Kono but couldn't think of the words. There's was a knock on his office door that pulled him from his thoughts, looking up he smiled at who was there;

"**Hey im going to head out for a late lunch. You want to join me?". **Kono smiled.

"**No, we're going to take the rest of the day off and spend it together. I already told Danny so he knows". **Steve seen the look of surprise on her face then she gave him the biggest smile he'd ever seen as she nodded. Grabbing his keys for the truck he shouted to Danny on the way out:

"**Danno we're taking the rest of the day off catch you's tomorrow".** Danny just gave a knowing look and nodded as they two leave the office.

The ride back to their house was in silence, Steve lost in his own thoughts and Kono still trying to wonder what was wrong with him until Steve spoke:

"**There's something important I need to tell you Kono but not until we're back at the house. Then we're going out to dinner and have a relaxing night together". **He looked over and smiled at her taking her hand in his for the rest of the drive which only took 5 minutes. Once inside Steve moved her along to the sofa so they could be more comfortable as Steve got ready for the hardest talk of his life. Kono looked at him and knew what he was going to tell her must be hard with the look on his face so she decided to speak first;

"**Steve, whatever it is you need to tell me just say it. I love you and you can tell me anything good or bad". **She smiled hoping that he would now open up. Steve looked at her for a moment before sighing, turning to look straight ahead before he spoke:

"**Yesterday after you left the office for the second time, I got a call from the Governor asking to meet with him at his office. I got there thinking it was about another case, god how wrong was I". **Steve stopped for a moment before looking at Kono and continuing, he had to see the look in her eyes as he said this:

"**Kono, I've been re-called from the reserves for a mission I leave the day after tomorrow. I don't know how long for. I'm so sorry Kono I tried to get out but I can't". **He looked away as he realised he couldn't take her rejection face to face. Kono sat stunned for a moment she couldn't believe what she had heard. Steve was leaving for god knows where and for god knows how long in less than 48 hours. Closing her eyes for a moment she knew that she loved Steve and he loved her and they'd be together hopefully forever. Knowing he had tried to get out of it but couldn't was enough for her to realise that he wants forever too;

"**You need to go Steve. Yeah I'm upset that you have to go and I won't see you for god knows how long but this is in you Steve. This is your life and I knew what life I was taking on when I fell in love with you and I wouldn't change it. I'm not saying that it will be easy but we'll get through it together. All I ask is that you try and contact me at least once a week so I know that you're safe".** She had tears running down her face at this point but she didn't care. Steve looked shocked at her speech god how he loved this woman;

"**I promise I will email you every Sunday if I can. I love you to Kono more than ever and like you said we'll get through the together". **Taking her hand he continued **"How about we go and get washed up and head out to dinner just the two of us, make the most of it? We can tell the team tomorrow". **Kono smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. With that he dragged her up off the sofa and moved her towards the stairs. While she was busy getting ready he had a couple off calls to make for his upcoming proposal.

A little over 2 hours later they arrived and Kono's favourite restaurant. She couldn't help the huge smile that came to her face when she realised that Steve had remember as they were taken to their table. Kono raised an eyebrow at Steve;

"**Candles and champagne on ice, something else you're not telling me Steve".** She teased and he knew she was, chuckling a little he replied;

"**Nah just wanted it to be special since this will be the last for a while I suppose". **He smiled sadly at her but she just squeezed his hand as the waiter came to take their orders. As always the food was delicious and Kono was full. As she looked around she noticed that it was a bit quieter than normal but didn't think anything of it, she was so busy looking around that she didn't noticed that Steve was kneeling in front of her until he tapped her knee, her eyes widened when she noticed the small box in his hands:

"**Kono I know I'm having to leave but I love you more than anything, your it for me. And I'm hoping that when I returned you will become Mrs Steve McGarrett. So will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, will you marry me".** Steve's heart was pounding so hard he was sure Kono could hear it and his hands were shaking. Kono had tears streaming down her face and a huge smile on her face when she answered:

"**Yes" **she shouted and that was all the encouragement Steve needed to slip the ring onto her finger before pulling her into a hug and spinning her round. They could hear the claps from other customer's roundabout but all Steve could think of was getting Kono home and not reappearing until the morning.

Morning came far too quick for both their likings; they had made love nearly all night long into the early hours of the morning. Steve looked over to find Kono already awake and watching him, without even asking he just pulled her up from their bed and dragged her to the shower with him. Hearing her giggle he knew she was more than happy too. Half an hour later with two coffees in hand they were heading to the office to tell the rest of the team the sad and happy news. Kono was busy looking at her ring with a huge smile on her face walking into the office that she didn't notice that everyone was already there. Steve had called head asking everyone to meet them here. Danny was the first to ask as if he didn't know what was going on;

"**Well Steven would you like to tell us all what this meeting is all about since you sent everyone a text a stupid o'clock time". **The way he spoke made Kono wonder but didn't say anything she was busy playing with her ring, still having a smile on her face but it didn't reach her eyes. Steve looked at everyone, grabbed Kono's hand and then finally spoke;

"**As you's know I was called to the Governor's office yesterday for a meeting. Turns out ive been re-called from the reserves for a mission, I leave tomorrow morning, I don't know where I'm going or when I will be back". **He smiled sadly at them all. Kono and Danny had already known but he was waiting to see the reactions he got from Chin and Lori. If anything Lori looked more upset than Kono had the night before and that didn't go unnoticed by Kono, she knew Lori had a thing for Steve and was probably waiting for the time when they'd break up so she could move in. Well she had a huge surprise coming to her Kono thought to herself. After a few minutes of silence Chin spoke:

"**I don't know what to say but we'd probably all known it would happen and now that it has all Im going to say is stay safe and come back to us. We'll keep everything moving here and if you need us you call". **Chin smiled and pulled Steve into a one arm man hug. Lori just nodded as if to agree with Chin. Steve sighed he should have known his team would back him up no matter what. With the hard part over with he looked at Kono and winked. Kono cleared her throat getting everyone's attention.

"**We do have another announcement to make, a happier one I may add". **With that said she brought her hand from behind her back and held it up for everyone to see. Danny had a huge smile on his face, Chin's eyes widened and Lori well she just looked like the wind had been knocked out of her. Danny was the first to speak:

"**Congrats guys"** followed by Chin **"Yeah at last congrats". **All 4 stood in a big hugging circle, while Lori just whispered her congratulations and disappeared into her office. The rest of the morning was spent laughing and joking whilst doing some paperwork, Lori even joined in. Everyone though trying not to think about what lies ahead.

**Well that is defo longer than I thought it would be. I was opening to have Steve leaving in this chapter but didn't work out like that and I thought I would leave it here. If anyone has any ideas on what they might like to see happen then let me know **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 4**

The day for Steve leaving had flown in to fast for everyone's liking especially Kono's. They were all standing outside in the park at Headquarters waiting on Steve's lift to arrive. His bag was all packed with what he needed and it was lying at his feet. Noticing his lift approach he got ready to say goodbye;

"**Well this is it guys for now anyway. I'll be in touch when I can and please stay safe". **All three nodded and had a quick group hug, whereas Kono stood off to the side just watching. Steve noticed and pulled her to the side;

"**Kono, I love you so much I'll email you every Sunday as promised if I can. You stay safe and I'll be home soon".** At this point Steve was crying but he couldn't care less. Kono stood in his arms and spoke:

"**I love you too Steve and I promise I'll keep myself safe while you're gone but I need you to come home alive".** She had tears streaming down her face as the two shared a long passionate kiss before Steve climbed into the black SVU. The rest of 5 0 stood and watched as the car went out of sight each one wondering when they would see their boss, friend and lover again. One thing though that Kono didn't mention was that she had a bad feeling about this and she hoped to god that, that feeling was wrong.

Ten weeks went by slowly for Steve, he was wondering why the hell he had been wanted for this mission as he had hardly done a thing. As he was sitting typing up an email to Kono he was watching the other team members around him. A couple he knew off with being in the navy but others he didn't know. There were three people that he wasn't sure off at all. When you're in the navy or have been in his case you're taught how to read people and Steve thought he could ready people pretty well but with these three he wasn't sure. Getting back to his task at hand, he had kept in touch with Kono every Sunday as promised. He missed her like hell and she always said the same back in her replies. They kept the replies short and to the point, Kono knew he couldn't tell her where he was and she never asked which he liked as he would spill his guts out to her about anything even this. Thinking of Kono made him smile to himself, he couldn't wait to get home and see her again and for her to become Mrs McGarret.

Ten thousand miles away Kono was sitting in her office doing paperwork for the last case they had just finished. The first week felt like a nightmare she couldn't get out off when Steve had first left but as the weeks went on she was coping better and his emails always made her smile. He had kept his promise. She had shared the bad feeling she had and still does with Chin, Danny and Lori and all three said that it was just because Steve was away and she was worried about him. She just smiled and nodded at them as if agreeing but that bad feeling wasn't for going away. She pushed that to one side for now and started thinking of her soon to be wedding along with the surprise she had for Steve when he came home. She couldn't wait to tell him; smiling to herself she got back on with the paperwork.

Steve was just finishing off his email when a cough from behind him brought him back to reality. Turning in his seat to see where the cough had come from, he couldn't believe who was standing there. There right in front of him was Wo Fat. His mind was on over drive, what the hell was he doing here? Was this a set up all along and Wo Fat has someone on the inside the he and the governor doesn't know about? Email he thought, he'll send the email with Wo Fat on the bottom and hope Kono understood…he couldn't finish off that thought though as he was hit from behind and his world went black.

Back in her office Kono was just getting ready to leave when her computer alerted her to a new email, looking at the address she smiled before opening it. What she seen nearly made her blood run cold and sick to her stomach….there was a picture of Steve tied to a chair with none other than Wo Fat standing behind him smiling. At the bottom was note in bold writing:

**MEET ME IN 48HRS WITH MY FIANCE AND YOU CAN HAVE STEVE BACK ALIVE!**

Kono couldn't get her head around it her feeling had been right and she wished to god she had listened to it. Printing off the email she ran to the smart table startling everyone else. They could tell something was wrong. Without speaking she laid the photo on the table. The others looked and paled straight away. Without a word they all left HQ knowing the one person that could tell them where Steve was, the Governor.

**Sorry to leave it here but I felt this was the right bit to do so. Also I'm in the UK and only coming up to episode 7 this Sunday so we haven't seen the Korea episode so this is not it. Wo Fat's fiancé is Jenna, I've been told she's died but in my story she's alive and in jail. All will come out in next chapter. Also just to say that we're going on holiday on Wednesday so I maybe late in updating over the next few days.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the lovely reviews. As I said in last chapter my twist on this is that Jenna is not dead, she is in jail thanks to 5 0 who found out that she actually worked and is the fiancé of Wo Fat. So hope you's all continue to like it. This chapter will be a little shorter but will have another twist as to who Wo Fat's insider is at HPD.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0 **

**Chapter 5**

Kono was beyond furious the way she just stormed into the Governor's office and the others knew this wouldn't be good. The Governor snapped his head round to his office door when he heard it hit the hall with a thud and he was met by an angry 5 0 team, he also didn't miss the fire in Kono's eyes, before he got a chance to speak Kono interrupted him:

"**You son of a bitch, you sent Steve out into the mission blinded. How could you be so stupid? It was a trap, a trap set up by Wo Fat so he can get his fiancé back". **By this point Kono was pacing with the photo still in her hand before she got a chance to continue her phone buzzed telling her of an incoming text, she opened it and read it to herself first before sighing and reading it out loud:

"**Only 46 hours left to get Jenna back to me and you can get Steve back alive, if not then your marriage will all but be gone before it even starts my dear Kono".**

You could cut the silence in the room with a knife as everyone let the words sink it, Kono past the photo to the Governor to show him more proof before she continued speaking this time not as loud:

"**He's got someone on the inside with the Navy as he knows Steve trusts his navy team mates. He's also got someone on the inside with HPD or something as no-one else knew straight away that Steve and I got engaged before he left and Steve doesn't have my mobile number on him". **With that she sat down with her head in hands, tears threatening to fall. Finally the Governor spoke;

"**If I had known then I would never have let him go. We need to set up a team to go with you to get Steve back, take Jenna but make sure she comes back with you. I'll get my best men that I trust and no-one will know where you's are going since we don't know who the mole is in HPD. I'll also make a call to the Navy and let them know what's happening. As for the way you barged in here I'll let that slide under the circumstances". **He smiled at Kono and she could tell she meant it. The next half an hour was spent going through everything with the Governor and him making the necessary calls. Just as they were beginning to leave to sort their own stuff, Kono's phone buzzed again after reading it she gasped and then read out loud:

"**Also before I forget** **Miss Kono don't hurt my fiancé or else neither you nor Steve will get to celebrate the surprise you have for him coming home. Goodbye".**

All five stood in silence for a few minutes, the other four wondering what surprise Wo Fat was talking about. But Kono knew and what left her mouth shocked the others:

"**There's only one other person that knows about the surprise I have for Steve, as he ran the test for me himself. **(Sighing she continued) **I know who is working for Wo Fat from HPD – Charlie".**

TBC

**Sorry it's short but hope you's like it. Let me know if you'd like to see anything in the next chapter which I will put up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Hi guys sorry I haven't updated for a few days but I've been busy packing as we go on holiday tomorrow morning. The next chapter will be up next Tuesday night. Until then please review and let me know if there's anything you'd like to see coming up and also what you'd like to see in the next chapter.**

**So sorry again x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay, been on holiday and only got back Monday after. Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews and all suggestions welcome.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 6**

When Steve started to come round the first thing he felt was the pain shooting round his head and some pain across his ribs. He tried to open his eyes but the light blinded him, he relaxed for a few minutes before opening his eyes and getting them to focus. He couldn't remember how he ended up here with a thumping headache but he knew he would fine out soon enough. He went to stand but soon realised he was tied to a chair; he started looking around but couldn't see much so he guessed he was in a basement or something. Deciding against trying to escape for the time being he was going to try and think back to what the hell happened that he ended up here in the first place. His head was thumping but he wasn't going to let that stop his from thinking. A few minutes past and he heard voices coming closer to the door, just as he was about to try and get out of the chair; a figure appeared in the doorway. That someone was the person he's been wanting since the day he came back to Hawaii.

"**Well, well, well I'm so glad we've been able to see each other again Steve, it's just a shame it's not under different circumstances". **Said Wo Fat, smiling the whole time. He began walking around the small basement knowing he had an advantage over the great Commander he just wasn't sure how to break it to him. His thoughts where broken by Steve talking;

"**What the hell do you want? And what's with kidnapping me?". **As soon as he said it, the nausea was more than he could handle and he threw up, he could hear Wo Fat laughing.

"**Well Steve the only way I could get you on your own and keep an eye on you for a few weeks was to set up a believable but not a real mission. With the inside help you just happened to fall for it. Now I've already been in touch with your beloved Kono with the demand I want so you will go home alive with her & your team only if I get what I want. And of course get to share the secret she has for your return." **He looked at Steve with a huge smile on his face when he said the last part.

Steve was trying to piece together what demand he wanted and also what secret he was talking about. The only thing he could think of was the engagement but that wasn't a secret as far as he knew. Nothing seemed to make sense and his head was killing him but he was determined to stay focused. One thing he did know for certain was that his team knew what had happened to him and they were coming to get him but at what price. One thing still bothered him though so he decided to ask;

"**How did you manage to get in touch with my team? I don't have my personal mobile with me?". **Steve said looking at Wo Fat with a slight frown on his face. Wo Fat just smirked;

"**I'm guessing you got hit on the head harder than I thought if you don't remember what you were doing before you seen me behind you. You were in the middle of emailing Miss Kono so I decided to finish that email for you along with something extra attached to it. I also got my person on the inside at HPD to tell me her mobile number and the secret she's carrying around with her. Anyway I shall leave you too think things over, your team still have about 42 hours before we're due to meet and deal with the pass over. Good day McGarrett". **And with that he turned his back on Steve, door closing and locking behind him.

Steve was trying to process everything that Wo Fat had said, he must have sneaked up on him from behind and someone from his gang knocked him out. He's been in contact with Kono only, no-one else on the team. Steve started to wonder what the heck this secret was and why it was only Kono who knew and now the mole that Wo Fat said he had in HPD. Just thinking of Kono brought a smile to his face. With all these thoughts going round in his head Steve decided to try and get some sleep hopefully to pass this awful thumping in his head. Closing his eyes he thought of the one person he couldn't wait to see when he finally got out of this situation – Kono.

**Well there's the next chapter thought I'd do a bit of Steve & Wo Fat. Next chapter up in the next few days and that will be the confrontation between Kono, Charlie & rest of team. Also how well Kono tell the rest of 5 0 her secret & also leaving to bring Steve home.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again to everyone for the fab reviews. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. Should just say that at the crime lab it's only Kono, Danny & Chin. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 7**

Kono was beyond furious and the others could see it. When it comes to Steve everyone knew Kono would go through hell and high water for him and the same could be said for Steve. Once leaving the Governor's office Kono told them that she was going straight to the lab to confront Charlie and to arrest, she made it clear she wanted to do this part alone but the others wouldn't hear of it.

"**Absolutely not" **Danny nearly choked out whilst they were standing outside the crime labs main doors.** "Steve would hang us off a roof if he found out we let you do any of this alone and I for one wouldn't like to deal with angry navy seal thank you very much".** He all but rushed out in true Danny style, hands flying round everywhere.

"**He's right cuz we're in this together, from start to finish". **Chin through in giving her a knowing look that she knew all too very well that he wasn't taking no for an answer. Kono just sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds. She should have known that neither one of them would let her do this alone. She decided that now would be the best time to tell them her secret so that they won't blow up once inside the lab.

"**Ok fine we're doing this together. But you's need to know something before we head in there, I was hoping Steve was going to be the first one to know but I suppose you's have a right to know too and this will show you's why I know Charlie is the leak in HPD.** (Sighing she continued) **I'm pregnant, I found out not long after Steve left". ** Next thing she knew she was engulfed in a fierce hug by Chin and Danny. Danny was first to speak once they broke apart.

"**I'm so happy for both of you's Kono, really I am and I'm sure Steve and you will make great parents". **And if the huge smile on both Danny's and Chin's faces was anything to go by both where overly happy at becoming Uncles. **"That's great Kono". **Chin said and hugged her once more.

"**Ok well now that's out the way. I suggest we get inside and get this over with so we can meet Lori back at HQ once she's finished at the Governor's office and then we can go and bring back my man". **She said with a tone that no man missed. Steve was coming home no matter what.

…

Charlie was sitting at his desk checking his online bank account; he couldn't believe how much he had been paid by Wo Fat for such a small job. He knew he was going behind his friend's back and knew this would break Kono if she ever found out but the money was too much to turn out and if anything Charlie was happy to get one over on Steve because as far as he was concerned Steve had stolen Kono away from him breaking his heart. But looking at his bank balance he couldn't have been happier in that moment. But that moment was short live as he nearly jumped out of his chair at the thud that echoed off the walls as the lab door was thrown open and in walked none other than one very angry Kono and two very angry 5 0 men behind her. Before he had a chance to realise what was happening he was dragged out his chair and pinned against the wall as he came face to face with Kono:

"**How could you? I trusted you, I thought you where a good friend Charlie and yet I find out that you're a mole working with Wo Fat. How low could you get huh?". **Kono stood her ground waiting for him to try and explain, what she wasn't expecting was for him to try and deny it.

"**What are you talking about? I'm no mole and I certainly don't work for Wo Fat". **Charlie said praying to God that Kono would believe him. Kono couldn't believe what she was hearing; she started pacing as she noticed Danny and Chin looking at the computer. **"You sick son of a bitch, you expect me to believe that? Well I'm sorry but you slipped up, I never told anyone about my pregnancy before or after you done the test until today. You see they only way Wo Fat could have known that I was pregnant is if it came from the one person that done the test – you". **Charlie looked paled and his eyes where wide open in shock. He couldn't believe that she found out. What the heck was he supposed to do now, his hands where sweating and he couldn't think straight. Chin spoke up:

"**If there was anyone I thought Kono could trust besides myself, Danny and Steve, you where top of that list. Now I'm just disgusted". **Chin decided to leave at this point before he done something he would regret, motion to the others that he would wait outside for them before he left. Charlie watched him go and decided to speak:

"**I really am sorry Kono. I'm not going to try and deny it now but I was heartbroken when I realised that **it** was Steve you wanted and not me. I thought we could have been something eventually. I was wanting to get one over on Steve and hope that you would never find out. I guess out friendship is over and so is my career". **He looked at Kono with sadness in his eyes as he said the last part. Kono just looked and nodded, not wanted to try and say anything as she was heartbroken that close friend could to this anyone. Finally Danny took over;

"**Your just lucky that Steve isn't here right now but just wait my friend he will go all Rambo on you when he finds out". **And with that Danny cuffed him and started to lead him out to the waiting officers with a now very quiet Kono trailing behind.

…**.**

When they returned back to HQ they met up with Lori at the smart table who told them everything that happened at the Governor's office;

"**So everything is set up, the Governor has spoken to the Navy and they will get to the bottom of who is the mole. Also he will meet at a private jet in 2 hours where there will also be officers with Jenna".** She looked at the others and knew she had missed something but didn't want to push anything yet. She did notice that Kono was a lot quieter than before. She looked over at Danny when he spoke;

"**Ok so I suggest we go and get what we need, meet back here in just over an hour and then head out and get our navy seal home where he belongs".** He said with a small smile, he was worried about Kono and was going to motion to Chin when Kono spoke;

"**I'm going to head and spend some alone time before we leave…i…I just need time to make sense of everything that's happened in the past few hours and I've also got 2 calls to make". **She was fighting back the tears as she turned and left HQ.

Chin, Danny and Lori just stood and watched as the strongest woman they knew was breaking down in front of them and there was nothing they could do but all three thought the same thing. They would not come back without Steve, once they had Steve home and safe they knew they would get their Kono back.

**Well I feel as though this is the best place to stop for now. I was going to have them leaving for Steve in this chapter but it didn't work out that way. I wonder who Kono is going to call.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and loving my story. I wasn't expecting to get so much feedback has I have been. Hope you's continue to enjoy.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0 **

**Chapter 8**

She couldn't get out of HQ quick enough; she ran to her car, started it up and headed to the only place she could feel at peace. She didn't want the others to see her breaking down right in front of them. She had tears streaming down her face when she pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, she's surprised she made it without getting into an accident. Walking round the side of the house she made her way to the beach just outside Steve's well soon to be their house, she sat and looked out onto the ocean feeling completely at ease and relaxed for the first time in the whole day. How had this day turned into her worst she'll never know, she had a strange feeling since first thing this morning but never expected anything like this. Steve she thought, he was it for her no-one else would come close. When he told her he had been pulled up from the reserves she was devastated but knew that this was part of him and she would back him no matter what. The moment he asked her to marry him she was the happiest person in the world, sure the timing wasn't the best but she wouldn't have changed it. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and their unborn child and hopefully more children in the future. She decided to sit for a bit longer thinking of Steve but trying so hard not to think what he was going through right now, she knew he could handle anything thrown at him but he would have a breaking point eventually. Looking at her watch she noticed she had just over 20mins before she was due to meet the others at HQ. With that she got up and made her way inside the house knowing which 2 calls she had to make.

Everyone arrived at HQ just about the same time, gathered their stuff and left to meet the Governor at the location he instructed. Kono went with Chin and that's when he decided to talk;

"**We're going to get him back you know and if I know Steve he'll fight to get back to us especially you. I know timing hasn't been the best for you's both but once this is over with you'll have the rest of your lives together and if you's can get through this; you'll most defiantly get through anything". **He hadn't taken his eyes off the road the whole time he spoke but he knew she was fighting back the tears. He left her to think over the words so decided to continue the drive in silence. It was only a few minutes that had passed before Kono spoke;

"**What if we can't get through it? What if this pulls us apart? I couldn't deal with that Chin ever. What if I tell him about the baby and he leaves, saying he doesn't want a child the now. God we're not even married yet but I'm already pregnant. But the thing that scares me the most is what if something goes wrong, what happens if we get there and I lose him for good". **Kono was right out crying at this point so Chin leaned over and took her hand in his;

"**Kono you listen to me and listen good, Steve loves you and nothing will ever change that, pregnant or not. Nothing is going to happen to him not whilst we have his back. Plus he's a navy seal nothing can stop him". **Chuckled at the end and looked over at Kono, she squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile. She looked back out the window and thought of Steve.

Half an hour later and they were pulling up in front of the Governor and his security along with a hand cuffed Jenna and what looks like a team he had put together. Getting out of their cars they approached him, the Governor nodded at them then spoke;

"**I've to the Navy and they will deal with the mole they have. Also there will be a small team waiting on you when you get there ask for Admiral Lawrence. I have put together a small team here which will go with you; I trust this team so you are in good hands with them. Before you's board I'd just like to add that bring back Steve and also Wo Fat dead or alive. Good luck". **And with that he got back into his car and off he went. Kono decided now was the best time to tell the other who else was coming;

"**Ok guys when I left you's at HQ to have some time to myself, I also made 2 calls. We're just waiting on two people arriving before we head off. These two are the best I know that can help up bring Steve back. So let's board whilst we wait for them to arrive".** The others nodded and started boarding, they didn't ask who they were waiting on, and they trusted Kono and knew she wouldn't bring just anyone when it came to rescuing Steve. After about 15mins the plane doors opened and everyone looked to see who it was; it was no other than Joe and Catherine.

**Well that's chapter 8 beat you's didn't think that Catherine would make an appearance. Next up is more Steve and the team arrive. Let me know if you'd like to see anything in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for the delay but I have had a splitting headache all weekend and I couldn't look at the laptop never mind type anything. And now I am loaded with the cold but decided to keep this story going. I was struggling with this chapter but thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna its ready so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Hawaii 5 0 **

**Chapter 9**

After quick pleasantries had been made, doors closed and the air locks activated as the seat belt sign was turned on. _"Well here we go" _Kono thought to herself as the plane took off. Seated next to Chin, Kono was oblivious to the glances he was throwing her way as she sat deep in thought thinking of all the ways that this could go wrong and how Steve would react to her news if they made it out. Chin placed a hand on hers to gain her attention as she sat and stared out the window in silence.

"**It'll be ok you know. We'll get him back in one piece and he is going to love the news you know that". **Chin said reassuringly. Before his words were even processed by Kono they heard someone clearing their throat and looked up to see a stunned Lori staring at them wide eyed with a less than impressed look on her face;

"**Um….you just got another email". **Lori sad harshly practically throwing the laptop at Chin before turning on her heels and heading back to her seat. Chin was a bit shocked and confused by Lori's behaviour but decided to just forget about it and see what the email was. Opening it up and giving it a quick read through, he sighed before reading out load to the other;

"**Guys got another email from Wo Fat, here's what it says – **_**I know you have Jenna, you have one hour to make contact and final arrangements or Steve may meet a horrible end. Time is running out! – **_**that's not all there's an attachment with it". **Chin looked up into sad eyes and faces looking back at him, he was hesitant to open the attachment dreading to see what was in it and also for the sake of Kono as she was barely holding it together. Just then Kono spoke;

"**Open it now Chin". **She said weakly, she motioned for the others to come around and look. Swallowing heard Chin clicked on the icon and his heart nearly dropped, Kono and Cath both gasped and throw their hands over their mouths, Joe turned away slightly to gain some composure back and Danny stood there shell shocked at what he was seeing, there's in a picture was their Navy Seal Steve tied to a chair, running down the side of his head and some over his face. Steve was slumped over in the chair he looked broken.

Kono couldn't take it anymore and ran to the small bathroom on the plane as a wave of nausea hit her with tears running down her face, Danny was pacing the narrow isle, his face pale but very much angry **"That sick son of a bitch I'll kill him for this" **he said to everyone in the silence that had come over them. Lori sat there stunned by everyone reactions to what Wo Fat had sent, though she could guess for herself what it was and she wasn't willing to look at this moment. She was more stunned by Kono's reaction of racing to the bathroom than she cared to admit but she at least had her suspicions on what Kono's news was for Steve. She felt her heart break and drop to her stomach as she came to realise that she's probably lost Steve for good. Chin was doing his best to keep his emotions in check and decided to reply says that they were on route but needed a bit more time all the time hoping that Wo Fat would allow the extra time they needed for the sake of Steve. Closing his eyes for a moment he let out a big sigh until he heard the reply that was sent back within seconds, saying they had two hours but also giving them another small pain in the chest about Steve.

Kono emerged from the bathroom looking exhausted and eyes still red from crying. As she passed Lori she remembered her reaction to Chin's words earlier, things had been tense between for a while but Lori's reaction to the news of her and Steve's engagement weeks ago had told her that Lori was carrying in more than just friend feelings for Steve. Kono decided to try and talk;

**Hi, can I talk to you for a minute". **She said trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"**Sure". **Lori said obviously not happy about it.

"**Look I know things are tough at the moment and I know things are not as good as they should be between us but you know I really love Steve. I know that you're not exactly thrilled about our engagement & you have probably picked up on my news..." **Kono was cut off by a clearly upset Lori suddenly saying** "I'm not having this conversation" **almost shouting.

"**Look Kono you and Steve...it's none of my business so I would prefer it if we kept it that way ok, so no need to explain things to me ok. I mean we're not even really friends" **she said in a hushed tone motioning between them.

"**Look you may feel that way but I know I consider you a friend and I sure as hell know Steve does too. We didn't ask for it to be like this between us, it just is. We can't choose who we fall in love with nor who falls in love with us. But I do know that Steve has a different kind of love for you the same as he has for those moron's".** She said slightly laughing motioning towards the other passengers before continuing**. "Steve would be here right now if Wo Fat had you and not him. He would gladly put himself in whatever situation he had to in order to keep you safe. That in itself says a lot. I would too"** she finished in barely a whisper as she made her retreat.

Sighing Kono took up her seat next to Chin who was busy talking on the phone, the other's just sitting waiting and hoping that everything will work out. Kono jumped slightly as Chin spoke;

"**That was Admiral Lawrence, he has full eyes on where Wo Fat is, it's an abandoned compound but it's being highly guarded by Wo Fat's men. Also from the infrared shows what looks like a metal sealed room below the building probably a basement or something and they think Steve is being held in there. So we're left with the task of how to get in past the guards and also there are no eyes on Steve". **Chin said in almost a defeated tone at the end.

"**God dammit" **Kono exploded and hit the headrest on the chair in front of her.

"**Looks like we'll have to do a Steve and walk straight through the front door".** Joe said knowing it's the only way to go.

"**There's no point in going over and over everything in our brains and thinking the worst case at the moment. Once we land and meet up with the Admiral and his team we'll take it from there". **Cath said as she spoke for the first time since they boarded the plane.

Twenty minutes later and they were fastening up their seat belts for landing, just as the pilot mentioned they're be landing in a few minutes, the laptop signalled that a new email had been received, they all had an un-easy feeling as Chin read out what it said;

"**'Come to the compound. Jenna, Chin, Kono & Danny will drive alone to the gate & then enter on foot. No weapons and if I see anyone else then it's bye bye Steve".**

"**How the hell does he know we're even here". **Danny almost yelled while rubbing his forehead.

"**He has another mole. Someone high up, that's how he always gets away. The Governor said it was someone from the Navy, unless that mole is already here. Son of a bitch stays one step ahead because he always knows what our next move is" **Kono said fear lacing her voice as she cast a worried look to Chin.

Lori spoke for the first time since her outburst earlier;** "But he didn't say no vests" **she meant it directly for Kono as she knew exactly what her panic was regarding.

The plane landed and everyone made their way to the awaiting jeep where Admiral Lawrence was also waiting on them. No-one noticed Cath type away on her phone with a worried look on her face as they left to meet the rest of the team.

**Well there you go. There is another part to this which I will work on the now and have it up later. I wonder who Cath was sending a text too. **

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the lovely reviews I wasn't expecting to get as many as I have and again thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna for her help for this next part. **

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Hawaii 5 0 **

**Chapter 10**

Arriving at their destination point which is 20 minutes away from the compound everyone rushed around to get ready for heading in which will no doubt be a battle of life and death. At this point Joe took over;

"**He's made is clear that only Danny, Chin, Kono and Jenna have to go to the compound but that doesn't mean we can be back up. So it's a 20 minutes' walk trail from here to the compound therefore as soon as you four leave in the jeep the rest of us will head on foot. Stays focused and watch each other's backs, so let's get vests and gear on and get ready to go. We'll also all be wearing an ear piece so we can stay in touch". **Joe said and gave everyone a nod before gearing up himself. Cath felt sick to her stomach knowing what she was doing and was about to do would end badly for her if Steve or the others every found out but she couldn't take a chance of them finding out so decided to follow orders which has been given to by someone else;

"**I'll stay behind make sure all the ear pieces work etc and then I'll catch Joe and everyone else up". **She all but said to rushed before she took off. Kono shared a confused look with everyone but didn't say anything. The feeling in her gut that was telling her something was off was back, the same feeling she had when she found out about Steve only 2 days ago. She hoped it was for this reason and not something else. With everyone geared up and ready to go Danny took Jenna by the arm and lead her to the jeep followed by Kono and Chin. Kono shared a _'thank you'_ look with Joe then giving his hand a quick squeeze before Chin started the engine and left to bring back her man.

Meanwhile in the compound Steve was broken, he had cuts and bruises all over his chest he was pretty sure some if not all ribs were broken, his was pounding and he was sure he had a cut on his head if the blood on his shirt was anything to go by. He wasn't sure how long he had been held in the room and tied to this chair for but for the life of him he just couldn't get out. Steve was never one for giving up in anything but in the moment right now that's what he felt like doing. Just before the darkness took over him once again he was sure he heard gunfire.

Outside the team had just pulled up when they were hit with gunfire so they fired back managing to get behind the jeep and making sure Jenna was with them. It took them a good few minutes but once the front entrance was clear, Kono grabbed Jenna by the arm and took off running for the door knowing that she had back in Chin, Danny and everyone else. Once inside she was sure she heard gunfire from a distance but wasn't sure. Making her way through the corridors with Jenna who still handed said one word since they left Hawaii, all her focus was on Steve, get him and then get out without being killed **"**_easier said than done" _she thought to herself. Reaching the stairs which she guessed lead to the basement, taking one final big breath and one look at Jenna they made their way down, reach the door she willed the nausea to stay away whilst getting ready to see what was awaiting her behind that door. Pushing the door open she nearly passed out from what she seen, Steve was still tied to the chair looking broken. She had to think fast so handcuffing one of Jenna's wrists to a pipe in the room she rushed to Steve's side willing him to still be alive. She nearly broke down there when she felt a pulse. Before she got a chance to do anything else she heard the click of a gun and silently cursed herself for forgetting just for a second, pushing herself up and turning around slowly she came face to face with none other than Wo Fat. "_Where are the others when you need them" _she thought to herself. Decided to waste a few minutes she spoke;

**"You got Jenna, now let Steve go**" she said her voice not wavering in any way. She knew she couldn't let him see she was terrified in this moment but she knew she would die trying to save Steve.

**"You think by bringing her here I'd just let him go? A man who has been a thorn in my side since the beginning? A man who has cost me more money than you will see in your lifetime and cost me time? A man who has taken what he could from me without second thought? I think it's time he gave me something instead of just taking from me, don't you agree Steve?"** Wo Fat kept his gun trailed on Kono's forehead never moving his dead gaze from hers.

Steve had lifted his head the moment he heard Kono's voice as if he was being pulled out of a dark place from it. Steve's world nearly stopped dead when he looked up to see Wo Fat pointing a gun directly at Kono's head. Just at that moment Danny and Chin came barging in and stopped dead in their tracks at the scene in front of them. They couldn't move speak as not knowing what would happen was worse than doing something in this moment all they could do was keep their guns on Wo Fat and hope for the best. Kono had her back to Steve but could feel his eyes watching her; she nearly jumped when Steve spoke;

**"No Wo Fat. You wanted me. You want revenge on me. You let her go or so help me I will put a bullet between your eyes!" **Steve was in no position to make demands or threats but he couldn't help himself when it came to her. When it came to Kono all logical thoughts simply left his brain of their own accord. Not a good thing for a man who is badly beaten & tied to a chair. At that outburst Wo Fat gave a small but amusing laugh. He was cut off when Chin decided to speak;

**"Let her go, keep us. Fair trade Wo Fat". **Chin said while taking a few steps towards them.

**"I don't think so. This is the one I want. This is the one that will help me satisfy my need to explain the nature of my disposition to Steve" **Wo Fat was not being persuaded to budge by any voice in the room. Suddenly a knock on the other door of them room nearly made them all jumped, the door open revealing a shocked looking Lori standing in the doorway;

"**Oh I'm sorry I thought this was the way to the bathroom which I guess isn't". **She said while taking in what was going on around her, Kono standing with a guy pointed at her head and Steve trying to fight out of the chair. Wo Fat finally spoke;

"**Who the hell are you". **He all but yelled a little startled by the new person in the room. When he said that it actually occurred to the others that Wo Fat didn't know that Lori was part of the Five 0 team, this could actually work out.

"**Me? I'm just their driver but they were taking ages and I really need to pee so, is the bathroom this way?". **Lori said by rolling her eyes and giving a look to Steve that she hoped he would understand so started to make her way towards Kono. She gave Kono a slight push in passing making her stumble back a few steps towards Steve. The whole time Wo Fat had his eyes on her she stopped before she spoke to him again;

"**What see something you like?". **As she rolled her eyes again hoping that someone would do something soon. Steve finally spoke;

**"Wo Fat let her go". **Steve all but shouted trying to get Wo Fat's attention back on him.

**"Oh I'll let her go alright, straight to burn in hell".** Wo Fat yelled as he suddenly pulled the trigger.

The minute he opened his mouth Lori all but turned on her heel and jumped to push a stunned Kono onto the floor just as the gun went off. In that moment all the heard was gun shots and scream from everyone else shouting _"No" _from everyone else. Then all went quiet and Lori decided to get off Kono. In the confusion of what happened Wo Fat took off at a run to get out the building and making his way to his known mole. Chin ran to the girls while Danny made his way to Steve to untie him. Chin helped Lori into a sitting position checking for any signs of blood, whilst getting her breathing in check she managed to croak out;

"**I'm fine Chin the vest took it. Go and get that moron we'll be fine". **Motioning between herself and Kono who was now being helped to her feet by Steve and Danny, concern clearly written all over Steve's face;

"**You're ok Lori pushed you out the way, I'm so sorry Kono". **He all but whispered and willing his heart rate to calm down. Kono took his hand and squeezed looking at him, Chin and Danny;

"**It's ok just go and get that son of a bitch". **She said with determination as Lori nodded in agreement. With one final look the guys took off in search for the man they wanted dead, giving Steve an ear piece they were all back in communication with Joe and Cath who had stayed hidden and been look outs for them. As they all met outside they were stunned to see Lori and Kono joining them dragging an un-hurt Jena with them but no-one dared to say anything seeing the determination on their faces. Cath decided that this was her time to move away since no-one was paying attention, so she took off into the pushes heading back on the trail they took to meet up with Wo Fat and make their escape.

"**He's going to make a run for it again if we don't catch up to him. He'll be making his way to a car or something nearby". **Steve said to no-one really just more like thinking out-loud. It was Joe that spoke up;

"**I bet he'll be heading along the trail the way we came in to get to the nearest jeep. If his mole is here with us then we need to make our way back fast". **With that said everyone was running to the place they all geared up. After 15 minutes of running they were stunned into a stop as what was standing in front of them they couldn't believe. There standing bold as brass was Wo Fat and Cath with guns pointed at them.

**Well there's chapter 10, hope you all enjoy it. Next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for the reviews I had no clue that I would get over 50 for my first 5 0 fan-fic. A huge thank you to Jelly Bean Jenna for her help with this story. **

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Hawaii 5 0 **

**Chapter 11**

Everyone stood in stunned silence as they took in the sight of Cath standing side by side by the devil himself. Steve pulled Kono in behind him as Chin took a step between them and Wo Fat and who he assumed was a friend. _"Man he had her pegged wrong on so many levels" _he thought to himself. Cath was obviously traitorous bitch than a friend. Kono was trying to get her brain functioning, trying to work everything out. Then it hit her oh god how the hell did she miss it, she gave a quick look to Steve and noticed that he had a confused look on his face she knows he'll soon figure it out;

"**What the hell Cath? You're the mole?". **Kono all but shrieked as she still tried to process it. Steve gave her hand a tight squeeze as her words hung in the air.

"**Surprise". **Cath said with a smirk as she stepped sideways to angle her gun up with Kono.

"**Cath that's far enough". **Joe said as he raised his gun to meet her. Danny and Lori mimicked his actions but kept their guns strained on Wo Fat, both also having disbelieving looks on their faces.

"**You!". **Steve all but yelled. He had put the pieces together after what Kono had said. **"How could you? You're supposed to be one of us". **Kono felt every muscle in Steve tense as he spoke his words.

"**Oh I could very easily as a matter of fact. You broke me Steve it's because if you I wanted a bit of revenge. I wanted Kono to feel the same pain I did then". **Cath's tone was cold and heartless and she uttered her wording Steve in the eyes as he, Kono and the others looked on with confused faces. She remembered back to the day that this decision was made for by none other than Steve himself so she decided to tell him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Cath took a cab from the airport back to the 5 0 HQ, she would have called Steve but she wanted to surprise him. She'd been gone for nearly a year (ten months and 3 days to be exact) on assignment and couldn't get back quick enough. Things between her and Steve before she left were finally going somewhere, he had actually asked her out to dinner the day before she had to leave so she took a rain check and hopefully she could cash in on that tonight. Arriving at HQ a little after 6pm Cath knew mostly everyone would be away home by now apart from Steve who she knew always worked late, just want she wanted him alone hopefully. Grabbing her bag she made quick work of entering the building and making her way to Steve's office. As she was about to knock on the slightly opened door she heard voices and stopped to listen. Pushing gently on the glass of the door it opened a little more in silence, the voices oblivious to her presence. Leaning forward Cath stood and listened;_

"_**No Kono it's not what you think". **__Steve said in barely a whisper._

"_**Then explain it to me Steve because I don't get it at all". **__Kono said in response to his statement._

"_**This whole me and Cath thing…it's like friends with benefits…no it is a friends with benefits situation. It is nothing more than that I swear Kono. It will never be more than that because my heart belongs to someone else, it has done for a long time now and I've just been to scared to act on it. I've been hopelessly head over heels in love with someone else but was too scared to admit it until now". **__Steve had desperation in his voice at this point but he wasn't expecting Kono to explode which unfortunately for him that's just what happened;_

"_**What the hell Steve? You ask me out on a date, tell me you're sleeping with Catherine whenever she's here just for the hell of it and now you openly profess undying love for a third woman. Are you crazy?", **__Kono's voice was raising clearly with anger. _

"_**No Kono this is only about you and Cath. There is no third woman". **__Steve all but shouted back. Cath could feel every fibre of her body start to shake but she continued to listen;_

"_**Oh really well why don't you clarify it for me then Steve because I sure as hell don't get it". **__Kono's voice was still as sharp as a razors edge._

"_**It's you Kono it always has been you. I'm hopelessly in love with you, have been for some time now". **__His answer drew silence from Kono and tears from Cath. After what he had just said she spun around and fled the building tears running down her face. Once outside the tears still came but they were tears of sadness, hurt and anger._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

No-one could believe what they had just heard all of this because Steve didn't love her. Steve and Kono stood stunned they didn't think anyone had heard that conversation especially Cath, Steve broke the silence;

"**And how is getting revenge on me going to do anything huh? I'm sorry but I can't help falling in love". **Steve spat out.

"**Oh its simple Steve you see, you become heartless once someone rips your heart out. The void is filled with coldness and emptiness". **Cath said in a bone chilling tone.

"**Cath I still don't get it, you side with a man like Wo Fat after everything we've been through?". **Kono leaned around Steve as she spoke hoping to get Cath back on their side.

"**You see Kono that's the problem, YOU DON'T GET IT! Remember when I left for the mainland on assignment? Well I came back to pick up where I left off with my life, my work, my Steve only to find the two of you getting cosy in his office. I had to stand there and listen to him refer to me like a cheap tramp, a friend with benefits if I remember correctly. I had to listen to him tell you how much he's in love with you! You think that was easy? You think I liked it? It should have been me!". **Cath yelled and started waving her gun around as a torment of emotions played across her face.

"**Cath but Wo Fat? You pair up with a man trying to kill Steve". **Danny spoke for the first time since their stand-off begun.

"**Exactly, I went to China Town a few days later for sushi and there sat Wo Fat. I saw the plan in my head the minute I saw him, he wanted Steve and I would get my revenge for his betrayal. And also leave this tart with some much pain for the rest of her life because she ruined everything by not keeping it in her pants". **Cath was suddenly screaming.

Steve pulled Kono in closer behind him as if the urge to protect her moved into full force. Kono felt herself shake at Cath's words; fear ran through her because she knew that this wouldn't end well. Wo Fat stood in silence with a satisfied grin on his face he knew what he had to do now _"No point in keeping her around now" _he thought. Just as Steve looked from Wo Fat back to Cath he felt as is his world was spinning out of control, the turn of events where defiantly unexpected. As he opened his mouth to try and reason with Cath one last time a single loud bang rang through the air as a gunshot went off leaving the men stunned and Kono, Lori and Jenna screaming at what they had just seen.

**Well there's the next chapter hope you enjoy. Will work on the chapter 12 later and have it up sometime tomorrow hopefully.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi all well thanks to everyone for the fab reviews I never expected to get so many. And also thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna for all her help, enjoy!**

**Disclosure: - I don't own Hawaii 5 0 **

**Chapter 12**

Steve had pulled Kono to him as them and everyone stood in complete shock at what they had just seen, Wo Fat had just killed Catherine right in front of them at close range without a care in the world. It took everyone a few minutes to gain composure; it was Wo Fat himself that broke the silence;

"**Well now that she's taken care off we might as well move on. I take Jenna and we leave here without anyone else getting hurt. Sound good to you McGarrett". **Even as he spoke these words he kept his eyes focused the whole time on Kono which made Steve wonder even more what else he was missing. Chin was the one to speak before Steve got a chance;

"**No way, do you think we're insane! Both of you are coming back to Hawaii where you will probably never see the light of day again". **Chin all but shouted knowing exactly what Wo Fat was talking about when looking at Kono. Wo Fat of course just laughed at him;

"**You think I'm that stupid to let all you leave here alive, god your more insane than me. You see you haven't the man power to take me or my men. The admiral and his men are already dead and soon you will be joining them". **He smirked at them all before clicking his fingers. They hardly had time to react before everything went into chaos as gunfire started from every angle. The all managed to take cover Joe dragging Jenna with him before Wo Fat had a chance too. They all knew the only chance they had to stay alive was to fire back and that's just what they did. Even though they were short on man power 5 0 where winning, Steve caught a figure running off to the side of him and noticed that it was Wo Fat and took off after him not even listening to Danny telling him to wait. As Steve wondered further away from his Steve he heard that everything was quiet no more gun fire from where he had just left, though he had a strong feeling he was being watched from behind as he came to a halt, turning around sure enough he came face to face with Wo Fat;

"**Time is on my side Steve" **Wo Fat spat out as he pulled the trigger quicker than Steve and caught him right in the shoulder. Steve hit the ground with a thud as he dropped the gun from his hand, the next thing he heard was a softer voice but one he would always recognise;

"**Wo Fat, you've messed with my family for the last time" **the voice shouted from a hiding spot. Before Wo Fat had time to register where the voice was coming from a succession of 6 shots were fired and everyone else watched on as Wo Fat finally fell to his death. Kono came out from the shadows still with her gun drawn as she stepped forward. Danny and Chin where suddenly next to Steve as he lay sprawled out on the ground cursing as pain riddled his shoulder. Kono followed by a stunned Lori made their way over as he was getting to his feet, both woman wearing worried looks;

"**It's ok I took it in the shoulder, it's a through and through. Good thing Wo Fat shoots like a girl" **as he attempted to lighten the mood a bit. Kono just nodded and wondered off to the side as she tried to control the tears from fallen. Joe came over with a still cuffed but shocked Jenna when she seen Wo Fat dead, Joe just patted Steve's good shoulder and with a nodded headed off to get everything geared up for heading home.

"**You do reliase that we need to travel back with a dead bodies right". **Danny said looking between Chin and Steve all he got in response to that was smiles and a few small laughs. Wondering where Kono was, Steve saw Lori move to stand in front of an exhausted Kono as she dropped her hands to her sides. Lori gently reached down and took Kono's gun from her hand before pulling her into a hug;

"**Thank you for before you know taking a bullet for us" **Kono whispered softly as she pulled away from Lori.

"**Hey what are friends for? Thank you for showing me what love really is. You're a good person Kono and I can see now why Steve is so in love with you. He deserves to be happy and if that is with you then I'm happy". **Lori had tears in her eyes as she stepped away and gave the guys a slight nod to the left as she pushed Kono towards Steve staring at her with longing written all over his face. It didn't take guys long to reliase what Lori meant and the 3 headed back to meet Joe giving the couple a few minutes on their own. Kono took one look at Steve before she ran at him and hugged him close careful of his shoulder, Steve held onto Kono tightly as she finally let the tears fall. After a few minutes Steve spoke;

"**I love you Kono, let's head home". **And with that he guided her towards the waiting helicopter and the rest of the time.

**Well I thought this was going to be the last chapter but I'll leave it here for now. There will be one last final chapter to this story and that will be them arriving home and Kono tells Steve her news. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Well again thanks to everyone for the reviews and huge thank you to Jelly Bean Jenna. I'm afraid this is the last chapter for my very first Hawaii 5 0 fan-fic and also short, sorry. I really hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 13**

Heading back to the helicopter to meet the rest of the team Steve never let go of Kono once, in fact if he had it his way he'd never let go of her again he thought to himself. Giving everyone a final nod they all boarded the helicopter all ready to head home. Danny, Chin & Joe had dealt with the dead bodies of Wo Fat and Cath much to Danny's dismay. Once they were all on board and seat belted up they finally lifted off the ground and head back to the place they will always call home. Lori had called ahead explaining everything to the Governor and had just finished up her phone call when she turned to everyone else;

"**We are under instructions to head straight to the hospital so Steve can be seen and get him shoulder cleaned up and also for the rest of us to have a once over". **She winked at Kono when she said the last part which didn't go unnoticed by Steve but he decided to let it go until he had Kono to himself. He just nodded at Lori and closed his eyes hoping that sleep would make the trip go faster.

A few hours later they all walked into the hospital apart from Joe who was going with the Governor to go over a few things and take care of the deaths but said he would catch up with them later. Steve was taken straight through to ER so he could have his shoulder stitched up and cleaned out, the others all got the clear apart from being exhausted. They sat in the waiting room of the hospital waiting to hear news on Steve it felt like it was taking forever but in reality it had only been 45mins. Eventually a doctor arrived and told them that apart from the shoulder wound he also had 3 broken ribs along with cuts and bruises and also he would be out of work for at least 8 weeks. He gave them the go ahead to visit and Steve would be released tomorrow morning. They all thanked the doctor before he left. Kono spoke up;

"**Hey guys you go ahead and see him I've got something to take care of first. Tell him I'll be there in about 10mins". **She smiled and walked off before anyone had a chance to ask what she was up to. Chin, Danny & Lori made their way to Steve's room only for them to open the door and see Steve sitting up in bed watching the TV. Steve turned and seen his team in the doorway and smiled at them before asking;

"**Where's Kono? I thought she would have been with you, is everything ok?" **He asked quickly wondering what was wrong.

"**Relax Steve she's fine she had something to take care of but she'll be along in about 10mins" **Chin smiled at him knowing that he couldn't have asked for a better guy for his cousin.

"**Yeah just you concentrate on getting better. We'll be having a welcome home party for you tomorrow night at your place of course" **Danny gave a sly smirk which made everyone laugh. A cough in the door way made everyone turned round, Kono was standing with a nurse next to her and some sort of machine.

"**I don't mean to sound rude guys but do you think you could leave us alone, I've got some news to share with Steve". **Kono asked with a wide smile on her face. The group looked at Steve who had a confused look on his face, they wished him good night and a good luck to Kono on the way out also saying they'd seem them both tomorrow night.

Kono made her way to Steve's bed and grabbed his hand;

"**It's nothing to worry about Steve it's actually exciting news" **She smiled and gave him a small kiss whilst settling herself on the side of Steve's bed.

"**I'll let you know if it's exciting or not once I find out what the news is". **He looked at the nurse who just gave him a smile;

"**You'll find out in a moment sir. Could you just lift your top up for me please miss. This will be cold but just watch the screen" **She smiled as she placed the cold gel on Kono's stomach. She grabbed Steve's hand both of them watched the screen in front of them. Suddenly the room was filled with a beating sound and black/white image on the screen. Kono had tears in her eyes and looked at Steve he sat their looking at the screen in shock before squeezing Kono's hand.

"**There you are, that is your baby a very healthy baby I might add. I'll leave the screen on and give you a few minutes" **The nurse smiled at them before getting up and leaving the room. Steve was still starting at the screen and hadn't said a word; Kono was getting a bit worried;

"**Steve please say something? I found out a few weeks after you left. I was going to tell you in one of the emails but decided to wait and tell you once you got back" **By this point Steve turned to look at her with a huge smile on his face.

"**I'm so glad you waited…I just can't believe it I mean I'm going to be a dad…we're going to be parents" **He managed to get out before capturing Kono in a passionate kiss, throwing every emotion into it. They both had tears streaming down their faces as they pulled apart.

"**I love you Steve". **Kono whispered.

"**I love you to Kono and I can't wait to be a parent and have a wonderful future with you" **Steve said before capturing her in a kiss again.

**THE END.**

**Well there you have it, it's finished. I can't believe I manage 13 chapters out of my very first fan-fic for Hawaii 5 0. But thank you to everyone that reviewed, set up alerts etc. I'll be working on my new story for Rookie Blue now which is called "It's For Charity Boys" so watch out for it!**


End file.
